R. Mika
Hey! Seven colors fly to the ends of the earth! With fiery heat from burning muscles! Right under the first star of the evening! Be it grapples, body slams, or blows! All will be in awe of my... RAINBOW! R. Mika is one of the characters of the Street Fighter ''Franchise, and a female wrestler working in EDBW, where she is a former EDBW Women's Champion having won the Championship following the first ever EDBW King of the Ring which she also won. In the ''Street Fighter ''Franchise ''Don't understimate me! I believe in my dreams! After graduation from a local junior high school, a woman by the name of Mika Nakakawa begins her plans to become a female wrestler as the pupil of Harmageddon Yoko. By way of a several year-interval training period, Rainbow Mika was ready to make her debut as a pro wrestler. She thought of the perfect marketing gimmick to promote her name-- traveling the world and engaging in random matches with street fighters. Through this publicity journey, R. Mika meets the great Zangief and cooperates in some way with his mission to destroy the Psycho Drive, though they end up rescuing people with E. Honda as well (specially noted in AAC). Afterwards, Mika continues to train as a pro wrestler so that she can finally meet the Red Cyclone again later on. Devoted to Pro Wrestling, Mika continues to pursue her dream in order for all of her hard work to finally pay off. And, in related news; it did with her return to a Street Fighter game since Alpha 3, in Street Fighter V, marking 16 years between appearances, as she tags with the Red Cyclone himself, teaching her Muscle Spirit! In EDBW 'Season 2: The Squared Circle beckons' Having wrestled in countless organizations, it was only a matter of time when Rainbow Mika would make her debut in EDBW, defeating both Curly Brace and Lynne. Afterward, her victory guaranteed her a match to determine the #1 Contender to Sonya Blade's EDBW Women's Championship, but would have to go through Cynthia to become the #1 Contender. After dominating Cynthia in the latter half of the match, Mika ensured her Title Match with Sonya Blade at a future date. Despite being a ring veteran, Mika made a rookie mistake in not going for a top rope move and Sonya was able to capitalize and Mika was defeated by the Champion. Some time afterward, she faced Jinx and her Developmental Sidekick was at ringside. Jinx survived an onslaught of attacks by Mika and pinned her for the 3, her second loss in a row. This loss eventually lead to Jinx gaining the EDBW Women's Championship via #1 Contendership means, but set Mika back to the starting point. 'Season 3: A Rainbow Forms' With a new Season, Rainbow Mika decided to get into another Multi-Woman match to try her luck at victory which included Tron Bonne, Aqua and a familiar face in Lynne. Mika outlasted all of the other competitors and sneakily hit Tron Bonne with a Rainbowmaker to get her second Multi-Woman victory(which was also the first time her Victory Theme hit). Following her impressive win, she was entered in a EDBW #1 Contendership Match against Clementine in a TLC Match. Being used to the pure Wrestling style, Mika was not used to so many weapons and Clementine came out on top. Despite this loss, Mika, along with seven other women to determine a #1 Contender to Jinx's Title; in the first round she was paired with the powerful poet Marie, and defeated her with ease to advance to the Semi-Finals to face the Greek Grappler Sophitia Alexandra, and these two put on a war for the Finals spot which eventually was won by Mika. After that, Mika found herself against other Finalist Edea Lee in a match that was worth of being in the Finals as both competitors gave it their absolute all. Mika's experience in the ring made her win over the Baby Bird achieved. Mika went on to win the EDBW's first ever Tournament and face Jinx one more time for the EDBW Women's Championship, leaving her with no room to rest. Even after fighting 4 Matches in one night, Mika made it known that she wouldn't leave EDBW without some redemption and pushed Jinx to the limit and bested her to become the new EDBW Women's Champion. After her impressive night, Mika found herself against newcomer Blaze Fielding. The match did not last long as Mika showed why she was a Champion and why she earned her spot by beating the newcomer with relative ease and looked onward to the next challenger. After defeating Blaze, Mika found her opponent to be a familiar face in Sophitia Alexandra at Killscreen 3 in a 2/3 Falls match. The same person Mika beat in the Semi-Finals. Wearing a new attire, Sophitia didn't back down and proved why she was the #1 Contender by surviving the onslaught of attacks that Mika gave. After the first fall was claimed by Mika, she decided to go by her own pace and pick Sophitia apart. Sophitia took that opportunity to take an agile Mika on the ground and hoisted her to secure Sophitia's first fall. Soon afterward, Sophitia hit the Hammer of Hephaestus for a clean 2-1 victory for Sophitia. The same mistake that Mika made in her first Championship match proved to be her downfall. 'Season 4: Ring General' Taking some time off after her Championship defeat, the experienced 7 Colored Bomber found her next opponent in KOS-MOS, a newcomer who was previously EDBW Hardcore Champion. After testing her strength and letting some opportunities slip by, Mika lost to the android and settled with looking onward for her next opportunity to enter the Squared Circle. After VGCW Legend Little Mac made his EDBW debut in a backstage segment, he rounded up some hopefuls in hopes of teaching them a thing or two. Unfortunately for Mac, Mika was also one of the hopefuls he rounded up and she simply wanted to know more about her Wrestling idol, Zangief. This in turn made Little Mac upset and ended the class with nobody else being able to gain knowledge from the experienced boxer. In WVGCW Season 7 WVGCW Record EDBW Record